Star Wars: The Slide
by Eastonia
Summary: Shift!verse AU. 2nd in the Saga. We've seen the Force's intervention. We've seen a Serviceman become a Padawan and a Padawan become a Knight. But destiny's wheels keep on turning. And the shroud grows thicker by the day. No one can stop it. The cycle must continue, and the time of the dark side approaches...
1. Prologue: Ten Years

**AN**: The Sequel to The Shift. To new readers, welcome. You won't understand the AU without at least 'The Shift' under your belt (please drop a review if you can! :D). Hope I didn't disappoint with this.

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Ten years have passed.

Over which many changes had occurred. Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin are finally on good terms for one, and he finally hit his growth spurt around 17 for another.

Corellia was good for Obi-Wan and Anakin. They worked for a little with CorSec, learned how to apply a refined version of the Old Code – which, frankly wasn't the same as the refined version that the High Council and the rest of the Jedi Temples practiced – and learnt more about the Living Force.

But perhaps most importantly they benefitted from something the Corellian Jedi practiced, home leave.

Anakin was right, he did see his family on Tatooine again. Owen Lars reminded him strongly of Ferus Olin so unfortunately, initially the step-brothers clashed. It was often up to Obi-Wan (whom the Lars, read: Shmi Skywalker-Lars, decided to 'adopt') to separate the two. But as tensions with the Jedi's 'Chosen One' and the Ex-Serviceman waned, so did tensions back on Tatooine.

Shmi Skywalker-Lars was practical, but as the unofficial mentor of one Padmé Amidala Naberrie, she too did dream. She dreamt of a Tatooine free from slavery, free from the shackles of the Hutts.

And while Shmi Skywalker-Lars dreamt of freedom for her people, Ferus Olin and Darra Thel-Tanis dreamt of another freedom.

* * *

There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic.

This separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy.

Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi...

* * *

**Eastonia Presents:-**

**Star Wars: The Slide**

* * *

Prologue: Ten Years.

_Yoda's Quarters, Jedi Temple – Coruscant._

How quickly 10 years can just pass by, especially if you were extremely long lived. The Council had given the then newly Knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi the leave to train Anakin on Corellia. Outside the Council, only a select number of Jedi knew that Anakin had been made Padawan – among them were the Chosen One and his Master, Knight Tachi and Darra Thel-Tanis and her teacher the Master Jedi Antara.

Over the last 10 years, the Grandmaster of the Jedi High Council had been contemplating a prophecy only he now knew the entirety of. Yes, Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker – not to mention the rest of the High Council – knew of the second half of the prophecy. But it was the first half that truly made the ancient being nervous. To everyone else it was known as _The Jinn Prophecy_. Not many knew it was _The Lăo-Jinn Prophecy_ and he intended to keep it that way. The Force had to have a reason why the Chosen One was somewhere out in the galaxy and not trained as a Jedi…

* * *

_Ansion._

Anakin bolted upright, panting heavily. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. That morning, Obi-Wan and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli had – although there were several hiccups – managed to secure a Republic victory around a week before schedule. And although they were supposed to technically inform the Council of the completed mission, Obi-Wan had put his negotiation skills to use and convinced the Jedi Master of the need for a vacation.

Was Anakin ever glad for it.

The door to his quarters slid open and Obi-Wan stepped into his room.

"Anakin… Again?"

"Five times in a row Obs."

"Guess this settles it then, Mum's in danger."

"Tatooine?"

"Tatooine."

The nightmare for the past five nights was always the same. The Hutts held Shmi hostage and were torturing her. Calling her to ask the citizens of Tatooine to stand down.

Because Shmi was more than a former slave or even the wife of Cliegg Lars. She was a mother, she was K'Ru'rah, she was the elected Head of the High Council of a Free Tatooine. Her dream of unity among the citizens of Tatooine had come true in a sense. Under the Hutts figurative nose, they had organised themselves into sections and areas. Each area would have a representative of each race, who would then through regular rotation, stand as a member of the Sectional Council. Each Sectional Council would then elect a member to represent them on the High Council. Shmi Skywalker-Lars had become its first Head through a write-in vote.

Needless to say the Hutts, once they got wind of the Free Tatooine and their activities – that included the freeing of slaves, weren't very happy about it. They knew they were losing power. Power that they didn't want to give up.

But something the Hutts couldn't have foreseen were two protective Jedi 'sons'.

* * *

_Tachi-Olin Quarters, Jedi Temple – Coruscant._

Although the one the Jedi believed to be their Chosen One had been Knighted a month ago, he still shared quarters with his former Master. The Seperatists made such changes as simple as a quarters transfer seem needless.

Ferus bolted upright, panting heavily in the quarters he still shared with his former Master. For five nights he had been having nightmares. Nightmares that concerned someone very dear to him, Darra Thel-Tanis.

Frankly they didn't make sense. Darra was here. Not being tortured in some dark room with red eyes laughing evilly.

But Darra wasn't going to be here for long. Three days from here she was going to go on a solo Padawan mission. No backup, no help.

And he couldn't help but fear.

* * *

_Naberrie home, Theed – Naboo._

Padmé sighed as she looked out the window of her bedroom. It had been 10 years since the Battle for Naboo. Ten years since she had seen the other human members of her War Council. Oh she had heard from them plenty of times, but she could only ever reach the auditory channel. On top of that, Anakin's questionable contacts had come in very helpful over the years.

She was glad that they had kept in contact; she couldn't imagine what it would have been like being cut off from her Jedi friends. She remembered laughing over Anakin's new phobia – he couldn't be that tall – besides, she couldn't imagine him any taller than her own 5 foot frame. She remembered working out a signalling code for messages with them. She remembered spending time just talking during their diplomatic missions.

She knew how thin they were being stretched, but she also knew the consequences of aggressive opposition.

War.

They were doing their part. In five days she would do hers.

* * *

_Above Tatooinan Space._

Obi-Wan and Anakin meditated; the Knight silently cross-legged on the floor breathing steadily in and out, the apprentice pacing with a steady beat, his breath as calm as his mentor's. Then the 24 year old stopped and sighed,

"Got anything Obs?"

Prompting a sigh from his brother as well

"No. We've got to go about this the long way then."

He got up and stretched as Anakin headed over to the consoles and set the landing auto-pilot on. He might very well be the best pilot the galaxy had ever seen, but even then there were times where he let the computer take over so that Master and Padawan could plan. Obi-Wan dropped into the co-pilot's seat and turned his chair to face Anakin

"Okay, what do we know?"

"Six months ago, Mum and the rest of the Free Tatooine High Council signed the Anchorhead Constitution, laying out the laws governing every citizen of the planet; effectively declaring Tatooine a free planet and promising to work for its own sovereignty and restoration of Sentient Rights. Hutts hate it, takes business out of their hands."

"Mum told us of their protests, boycotts and movements. She wanted to try and open negotiations, I asked her to wait for me…"

"Get The Negotiator on the case huh? Okay, my nightmares – they don't like what they've been doing so they think getting her to call them to stand down would be enough to stop the Free Council. They have her hostage and are trying to break her."

Anakin struggled to release his rage to the Force. Obi-Wan reached over, sending soothing waves through the Force

"Breathe Ani. Remember? It's okay to feel passion, just remember…"

"To channel it into something positive…"

Anakin breathed in deeply and let it out, intoning a Corellian Temple teaching.

"Rage is born of passion, used wrongly it leads to the Dark. But used rightly and grounded in Light, it forms convictions and purpose… My purpose is to rescue our Mum – with as little notice as possible."

"The Hutts won't know what hit them."

* * *

_The Lars Homestead – Tatooine._

The High Council of a Free Tatooine created a din that the Tusken shaman A'Mah'gi – one of Shmi's first students in Basic over 20 years ago sought to quiet.

"ORDER! Arguing is not going to get K'Ru'rah back! What would she say about our behaviour? Are we acting like beings deserving of a free Tatooine? NO!"

"Then what should we do?"

The doors to the chamber where the Free Council met opened as two men, one very tall and dirty blonde and the other of above average height and ginger haired.

"Provide the Jedi with some information."

"A'Sir'hit! A'Sah'hes! You're here, we didn't expect you."

The taller man they called A'Sir'hit replied the shaman

"We heard a call from the Force, when was she taken?"

"K'Ru'rah was taken a day ago."

The taller one turned and looked at the shorter saying,

"See? Told you Obs."

"Just don't rub it in please…"

Anakin turned to face the Free Council,

"Padawan Skywalker, I'm Shmi's son. That's my Master – meaning, teacher in Jedi terms. See I'm an apprentice of sorts – Knight Kenobi. We need to know where she is and anything else that could help in our rescue mission."

The Free Council nodded, the shaman was their spokesman,

"Anything for the son of our sun and his teacher."

* * *

_Secret Hutt Fortress – Tatooine._

Night had come to the desert, and outside the fortress that held Shmi – confirmed through the Force by both Master and Padawan, Anakin slipped back to Obi-Wan sliently.

"Done?"

"Done."

Ferus and Obi-Wan had begun to call it 'standard-mission-with-Anakin' procedure. If it involved rescue, sabotage or anything that required going anywhere quietly, Anakin would slip off to tweak and hack the system, his mechanic background coming through as he rewired and spliced security protocols and droids to their advantage. Admittedly it always came in handy, and it always bought them a little more time. Around ten percent of the time they didn't get caught at all, but with the sort of trouble they got themselves into a delay really was actually, a fine thing.

Obi-Wan palmed his inactivated blue bladed 'saber as Anakin did the same with a 'driver and one of his dual blades – together, Master and Padawan sneaked into the Hutt stronghold. Several doors were hacked into as they made their way through several dark and winding corridors. Their only guide was the Force.

Obi-Wan caught his brother-Padawan's eye and stepped forwards lightly, heel first. That particular signal had only one message

_Be cautious._

[Obs, you sense something?]

[Malice, determination, fear – but not for their own being. Three doors on your left.]

[Think Mum's there?]

[I certainly hope she is. But I think there is someone with her.]

They inched closer to the cell, a weary but defiant voice growling at more slimy one

"No Gardulla. I will not call them to stand down."

"Oh, little runaway. You really didn't think we would let go of the planet did you."

"I hoped…"

"False hope. Now, unless you call them to stand down – you won't have to worry about anyone's freedom apart from your own…"

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan

[I've heard enough.]

[Me too, but remember Ani, Hutts are resistant to mind tricks.]

[Resistant does not mean immune. Teamwork time!]

[I swear, you will be the death of me.]

[If it's metaphorical, why not – you'll get back on your feet soon enough. But never in a literal sense.]

Obi-Wan sent him a look and nodded, together they reached out into the Force and implanted their strongest sleep suggestion. Anakin poured as much pull with the Force he could into the suggestion – among the Jedi, his own midi-chlorian count was pretty high (around 12,500 in fact) and with the practice he had in the use of the Force, he was nearly on par with a few Jedi Masters.

But against a mind trick resistant Hutt – to save an innocent life important not just to him, but to a planet, he needed more of a pull with the Force. He was the 'power source' of the mind trick in this duo operation, while Obi-Wan was the craftsman.

Inside Anakin, a tiny portion of the nano-probes deactivated and disintergrated

[A little more power Ani…]

In Obi-Wan's mind eye he could see the strain he was putting on Anakin. Then suddenly his Force presence flared for a moment. Not quite the supernova that Ferus Olin was – but approaching Master Yoda's own presence.

And Gardulla fell asleep.

Anakin looked exhausted – so Obi-Wan knew the next part, while waiting for his brother to recover, was up to him. He levitated the access card over and disengaged the bonds and locks surrounding the Head of the High Council of a Free Tatooine.

She tumbled into Obi-Wan's waiting arms as Anakin stood as lookout while recovering outside. Another look at his brother confirmed the fluctuation. Anakin's Force presence had grown slightly stronger, brighter.

Apparently this mission counted in the ten percent because they managed to return Shmi to the Lars homestead in relative peace. After medical treatment and with clear instructions to the rest of the Free Council and Cliegg Lars to make their beloved leader lay low, they headed back for Ansion. The entire operation of getting there, planning, implementing and preparations for leaving took a grand total of three days.

* * *

_Jedi Temple Hangar – Coruscant._

"It's just a standard information gathering mission 'Rus, don't worry."

"Dars, Jedi dreams are either memories or visions. I should worry."

"'Rus…"

The crimson-haired rust eyed woman checked her surroundings before pecking the brunette man on the lips.

"I'll be fine. And besides, I know come Sithspit or high water you'll come after me. I still do have that distress beacon of yours."

Ferus had given that to her on her last birthday. He had cajoled Anakin into making it for him – no questions asked. Even though it took an absurd amount of pallies and set him back several credit. He considered it worth it. There was no one he trusted more with technology than Anakin Skywalker.

"The Force be with you Padawan Thel-Tanis."

"And with you Knight Olin."

* * *

_Naberrie home, Theed – Naboo._

Padmé looked at Captain Typho as he went over the plans for her security again. Tomorrow she would play the part of a pilot.

They couldn't ignore the assassination threat they received that morning.

The proposal of the vote was tomorrow, they had to prepare.

* * *

**AN**: So? What do you think :D? Just the prologue - and the changes are evident straight away... Hehe.


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble On Coruscant

**AN**: Thanks so much for your reviews! I have something in mind for each of the episodes, This might be a little longer than 'The Shift', I actually can't say. You'll find that I tend to disregard most of what happens in the EU (or that I tend to pick and choose). Afterall, this is the Shift!verse AU, who's to say everything is going to play out in the same way? Sorry, there was more action in the prologue than in the actual first chapter... This is fillery (but you do get a look into the mind of this Darth Sidious...)

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Chapter 1: Trouble on Coruscant.

_The Nabooan Senatorial Landing Platform – Coruscant._

Several N-1 fighters touched down on the designated senatorial landing platform of Naboo. These were the senatorial escort. The Royal Nubian Starcruiser was next – its silvery exterior gleaming in the sunlight of Coruscant.

The pilots of the N-1 fighters disembarked from their planes and went to stand as honour guard for Senator Amidala. While this happened, two of the pilots split off from the main group – the insignias on their shoulders marking them as the heads of security for this political party.

A gold coloured protocol droid appeared next to the shorter head – it had followed that pilot aboard the N-1 fighter where an Astromech droid would normally be. As the Senator and the rest of the party, including bodyguards decended, the taller head removed his helmet. Revealing an earth-hued, eye-patched, curly haired man – the shorter one left their helmet on.

"We made it… I guess we were wrong."

He smiled

"The threat was just that. A threat. No base."

Under her disguise Padmé struggled to pull out the snippet of Japor hidden underneath her gauntlet. Her thoughts were frantic

[TYPHO! YOU'VE JINXED US!]

Before she could knock on wood, a blast echoed through the chambers of the 'cruiser. A shockwave threw the disguised Padmé and her head of security, Typho back as an inferno engulfed several members of their group – incinerating them on the spot. Those not outside the immediate death zone like Padmé and Typho were but at the same time were outside the 'fire zone', were hit by an incredible, but concentrated pressure wave. Debris flew everywhere as the 'cruiser was shattered into pieces.

Padmé tore off her helmet and raced to 'the Senator'.

"Cordé!"

Cordé coughed up a little blood – she had been inside the pressure wave area. Weakly she looked up at Padmé

"Milady… I'm so… sorry… I failed you… Senator."

She didn't need to be Force sensitive to see the limpness that overtook her Handmaiden's body as she passed into the afterlife.

"No… NO!"

Padmé screamed as she bent over the body – her anguish clear. Captain Typho knelt next to her and placed a hand on the shoulder of the 24 year old. Something in her spirit set and she stood up abruptly.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain. Rest now loyal one, your service will be honoured and known in the Naboo."

Her brown eyes glistened with fire as she looked the captain in the eye

"Someone is going through a lot of trouble to keep me from leading the opposition against the Military Creation Act. I don't know who is doing this – but they can't keep me from it. Someone out there, or perhaps in here wants war."

"Come, you're still in danger here."

Threepio had activated his defence mode, creating a force-field around the Captain and the Senator. As they moved away quickly from the site of the assassination attempt, the head of security asked her

"Do you believe the Seperatists are behind this?"

"Them…"

She turned to face in the direction of the Senate building – picturing in her mind the man she had made no attempt to disguise her distrust of once she started her service as a Senator

"Or someone else."

* * *

_Jedi Temple Hangar – Coruscant._

Anakin rolled his shoulders as he stepped down from the craft, trying to dislodge the cricks that came from long space travel. Times like this he wondered if the back holsters were truly the best place for his own ochre-hued 'sabers.

Obi-Wan caught his eye and the brothers grinned in mischief. A short period of further rest, one final debriefing and they would be able to return to Corellia – away from the stifled-ness in the Force this particular planet contained and back to the wilds of the planet they resided in for the past decade.

[You don't think Master Luminara would squeal do you?]

[She won't, I reminded her that she kept her impromptu vacation secret as well – Knights and Padawans have some leeway but she's…]

[A master! As such, that behaviour is unbecoming of one. Good job Obs!]

Master and Padawan chuckled under their breaths as they made their way into the Main Temple. Where the Main Temple were stately, organised spires and towers reaching into the Coruscanti sky; the Corellian Temple was sprawling disorganisation – yet organised in a more organic sense. The Main Temple was a mirror of the planet it was on. The Corellian Temple easily blended into the freer landscape.

One last debriefing, and they could leave.

* * *

_The Senate – Coruscant._

Darth Sidious – no – Palpatine smirked inwardly. Hopefully the annoying pest of a former Queen was gone now. Ever since she had been instated to the senate a scant four years ago, she had been a thorn in his side. Not even the Jedi were suspicious of him – so why would one non Force-sensitive young woman be able to perceive what the Jedi Masters of the High Council couldn't? Which reminded him. Young Olin was getting too close to being engrained back into the light – he would not let over a decade's worth of work be flushed down the drain all because of an association with this, Skywalker and Kenobi. He didn't exactly know why, but while the Dark side showed him Ferus Olin as the Chosen One very clearly, the Tatooine men were dangerous.

He could sense that there used to be several shatterpoints around that Master-Padawan pair, especially after the Battle for Naboo around ten years ago. But after they moved to Corellia – unlike the Chosen One, Ferus Olin; even if they were strong in the Force, they were not worth the effort. He had to take the Chosen One out of Skywalker's sphere of influence. Or – even better, it was a little risky but the payout was even better. He could turn young Olin against the young Skywalker.

As more beings filed into the Senate building to take their places; Sidious – under the friendly mask of Palpatine that smiled at them – cringed at the non-humans. They were strange beings. Humans were the masters of this galaxy and they didn't seem to understand that. No matter. Soon and very soon he would be able to reap the rewards of the seeds he had sown. And when Ferus Olin, the kriffing Chosen One, was his apprentice – he would be the father of all that Dark in the galaxy. Of course he himself, as Darth Sidious would be the true power but the face of darkness would be his apprentice… That would be a good name for the young Olin. Darth Vader.

Everyone had seated, the representatives of Naboo were still missing.

Good, as they should be.

He opened the Senate, an expression of great sorrow schooled on his face

"My esteemed colleagues, excuse me... I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system has been assassinated!"

He looked around the grand chamber as the feeling of shock engulfed the room. Reason number one he couldn't just get rid of the annoying young woman. She was too loved. However she could serve use as a martyr…

"This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not only here in this honourable assembly, but also on her home planet. She was so loved she could have been elected Queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all... We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom... and as a dear friend."

Palpatine let himself appear to be overcome by sorrow as he averted his eyes downwards and rested his brow upon his left hand. The silence was shattered by an eruption of noises. Everyone yelling for or against the Military Creation Act – exactly as he needed them to. He put in some weak protests about needing to strive for peace and not descend into war – which really was phish-posh, he needed the war to thin the number of Jedi.

Unfortunately, while the Dark found it fit to inform him of the role Padawan Thel-Tanis would play in the Chosen One's life, it didn't tell him of the possibility that Padmé Amidala could, and would survive the attempt on her life. He had made plans just in case anyway.

A very angry Senator Amidala stormed into the room and a great resounding cheer rose. She gave him a hard look

[She suspects me… But she has no evidence. And if she follows the trail, she'll only find my public apprentice – Count Dooku, Darth Tyrannus at the end.]

"It is with great surprise and joy that the chair recognises the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala!"

Another look was sent his way before she began to speak

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor's previous point. At all costs, we do not want war! Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army... but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage..."

Again she sent a discrete look his way. No one else would see it apart from him and her. Maybe it was a mistake speaking for her all those years ago. Maybe he should have let her speak for herself – then he may have had an unknowing ally instead of a subtle opposition leader. But there were some voices standing against her words now.

"I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war first hand; I do not wish to experience it again… Wake up, Senators... you must wake up! If we offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you, do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do."

She looked around the Senate. Accusation clear in her expression as voices fought for and against the Act. Palpatine looked at the timekeeper and decided to end it for the day.

"Peace! Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned…"

[Thorns in my side, all of them. Amidala, Skywalker and Kenobi. They will cause me significant trouble if I cannot discretely get rid of them. Never mind. I shall martyr them, that way in death they'll work for my cause – unwillingly.]

* * *

_Council Chambers, Jedi Temple – Coruscant._

The High Council returned from their meeting with the Chancellor. None of them were stupid. They all could see where the Republic was headed. War.

And the once Girl-Queen of the Naboo, Padmé Amidala, had again become a central player in the events that followed. Not that she wasn't a prominent player in the events that occurred in the previous decade – the information the Naboo could provide due to it's being so unassuming was excellent.

But she was also very stubborn. As much as the Council hated to admit it, Chancellor Palpatine was right, she would only agree to be protected if the Jedi were ones that she knew. In this case this meant that they had to call upon one unconventional Jar'Kai user, and an aggressive Soresu 'saberman.

No one could dispute that Padawan Skywalker and Knight Kenobi were firmly grounded in the Light. But the time spent on Corellia also meant they picked up many of the Corellians unconventional habits. One of which was 'bastardising' the primary seven lightsaber forms. Another was openly referring to each other as 'brother'.

In the centre of the chamber – the brothers stood, having finished their report of the Ansion situation.

They wouldn't like what the Council had to say next but as a collective group, they all agreed that if it did come to war, the High Council had to recall the two who ranked among the best Master-Padawan teams back to the Main Temple – for good.

"Another mission for you have we – as well as something else to discuss."

Spoke Master Yoda (they had determined that the Grandmaster would have the best chances of convincing the hard-headed duo),

The Padawan spoke first

"What is it… Oh. No."

Anakin correctly read the signals in the Force

"No Masters, I'm not ready for my Trials…"

He reached through their 'brother-bond', something they discovered provided near complete privacy – unlike the training bond which the High Council could potentially tap into

[BACK ME UP OBS!]

"I agree with my Padawan Masters, there is still more I can teach him."

"Around his age, knighted you were."

"I believe it was for me to determine when Anakin is ready for his Trials."

"Coddling him you are!"

"Forgive me Masters, but he's not coddling me, he is constantly pushing me."

"Being Knighted a great honour is."

Master and Padawan looked at each other. The younger smirked and the older raised a brow,

"With all due respect Council members, unless it is completely necessary for him to be Knighted, I'm going to let my Padawan decide when he's ready for his Trials."

"Qui Gon's defiance we sense in you, need that you do not."

"You've told us that before, the mission?"

Master Mace Windu looked at them

"Usually when we assign you back to back missions, you grumble – is there something you're not telling us?"

[Uh oh. Are we busted?]

[Don't think so, I'm sure Master Luminara didn't squeal.]

Obi-Wan looked at them one by one in the eye

"Anakin and I sense you want us to remain here after the completion of the mission…"

[Well, that's a lie.]

[You shush, you come up with something better under pressure.]

Master Yoda nodded

"Correct that is. Return to Corellia to retrieve your belongings after this mission you will. This Temple needs your capabilities more than the Temple on Corellia."

[Oh Sithspit. Obs, you sure you don't have foresight as a Force gift?]

[Yes…]

"We understand."

"Concerning your mission, heard of the assassination attempt this morning on Senator Amidala you have?"

The shock on the pair's face indicated they did not.

"Assigning you as additional protection we are. May the Force be with you."

The duo bowed and mumbled the reply as they left the Council chambers.

"Strange they are. Most Padawan's to leave their Master's shadow can't wait."

"But most Masters don't let their Padawan determine when they are ready either."

* * *

**AN**: So that's Chapter 1! Next will be Anakin's and Padmé's first meeting in ten years. I wonder how they will react - needless to say Obi-Wan is going to have a lot of blackmail on the two, and he will laugh at their expense.


	3. Chapter 2:Reunions & a Council's Revival

**AN**: I fully intended to include a whole lot more of Obi-Wan and Anakin griping at each other in this chapter. And I also intended for them to have found out more. And for Obi-Wan to stay relatively whole to the canon Obi-Wan. Then the characters decided to take over. So... Enjoy.

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunions and a Council's Revival.

_500 Republica – Coruscant._

Anakin shifted and fidgeted. Adjusting his robes, tugging his Padawan braid, rubbing the back of his neck – that sort of thing. Needless to say he was nervous. He and Obi-Wan were walking to 500 Republica to report in for their mission and as they walked, Obi-Wan struck up some small talk as Artoo followed them

"You seem a little on edge."

"Not at all."

"I haven't seen you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks."

"You fell into that nightmare Obs – I rescued you… Again!"

"Oh yes… Now I would tell you to relax because you're sweating; but then again… You haven't seen your girlfriend in ten years…"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Obi-Wan chuckled as they made their way to the turbo-lift

"Keep telling yourself that Ani, just keep telling yourself… Oofh!"

The tables had turned. Obi-Wan had crashed into a hurrying brunette, sending himself and his unwary passenger flying into the turbo-lift.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Wait… Master Kenobi?"

Anakin laughed as he stepped into the small compartment, Artoo following closely on his heels

"So… You say I have a girlfriend while you're falling for someone yourself."

"You shut up."

"Serviceman Skywalker?"

Anakin's and Obi-Wan's eyes widened as they spoke simultaneously

"I haven't been called that in a long time…"

"Wow you've been out of the loop. Wait… Sabé?"

"You're Padmé's best friend! Wait what are you doing here?"

"Last we heard Ms-I-think-I-can-fool-the-Padawan, you were still under Queen Jamillia as her head Handmaiden."

Sabé grimaced,

"You're still sore over that?"

"Sith yes."

"Obs, Jedi don't hold grudges, for they…"

"Lead to the Dark side, I know – but I am still mad."

Sabé and Obi-Wan had finally managed to untangle themselves from the awkward position they had found themselves in on the turbo-lift's floor and were now awkwardly standing up. Anakin shook his head – grateful that the spotlight had moved from his nonexistent love-life… No matter what Obi-Wan would say otherwise.

The doors opened and Sabé quietly slipped off as Jar Jar Binks grabbed his Master's hand and proceeded to try and rip his brother's hand off via enthusiastic shaking.

"OBI! Mesa so smiling to see yousa!"

"Good to see you too Jar Jar."

Then he turned to Anakin – who was trying his hardest to become invisible

"Ani? Little Ani? Lookie! Yousa so big now!"

Indeed, Jar Jar was slightly taller than the average Gungan – but the average Gungan was taller than the average human. Given that Anakin stood at the same height of 6 foot 2, he was – as Jar Jar said, big. Anakin grinned slightly at the Gungan while he hung back a little, before tugging on the training bond as small talk between his brother-Master and the Representative was exchanged

[Obs, I'm going to go see what I can do about the current security measures. I wonder if they have an anti-paparazzi camera 'bot net stationed around her windows.]

[Delaying the inevitable?]

[Shut up. I'm going to turn the anti-camera net into another EMP.]

[Ah. Your favourite kind of grenade.]

[Which could short out a potential assassin droid – unless they included a reverse-EMP within its structure to counter the effects… Hopefully whoever's after her didn't have that foresight.]

[Fine, go put off facing your girlfriend.]

[Again. NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!]

[Alright then, your wife.]

[What the Sith Obs? You know that we aren't married – or courting for that matter.]

[With the luck our Jedi line has, you'll wake up next to her married, after a wild night of partying on Las'v Egas.]

[The casino planet? What?]

The squeal of the reunited best friends brought them out of their mental conversation, and Anakin slipped away to do his duty. Obi-Wan sighed and followed Representative Binks into the common area of Padmé's Senatorial quarters.

"Senator Padmé! Lookie lookie Senator, desa Jedi arriven."

Padmé turned from where she and Sabé were, her eyes brightening

"Obs! Not the best circumstances to finally meet again I admit, but it's been too long since I saw you in person… Wait, where's Anakin? He's still your Padawan isn't he?"

"Yeah, to the chagrin of the Council. He's trying to jury-rig your anti-paparazzi system to combat assassin droids."

"More EMPs?"

"Yes."

Sabé cut in

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?"

Padmé grinned

"Remember the true War Council I told you about? Well meet 'The Negotiator'."

Sabé's eyes widened. Even after the Battle for Naboo had been won, she had never disclosed the members of the Council that ensured their victory. All she gave were titles: herself as 'The Angel', 'The Negotiator', 'The Representative', 'The Mech' and 'The Hero'. If Obi-Wan was 'The Negotiator'…

"Who were the rest?"

Artoo silent for the previous time decided he had enough of being ignored. He whistled and beeped and Padmé laughed, gesturing to the little droid

"Well, that's 'The Mech'…"

She then pointed at Jar Jar

"…And meet 'The Representative'..."

Anakin entered the chambers, oil rag rubbing the last of the last of the grease off his hands before he stowed it away in one of the compartments on his utility belt. Padmé faced away from him, not noticing her he moved towards his brother as Padmé turned around, her words dying on her lips as the ex-Serviceman and former Queen finally met each other's eyes in a decade. Anakin too had frozen.

Obi-Wan and Sabé would later tease them of being off in their own world mooning over the improved appearance that ten years did to them. In actual fact, after the initial thought of

[He's magnificent… gorgeous.]

and…

[She's beautiful… more angelic.]

The thoughts of Padmé Amidala Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker went like this

[Well, he wasn't kidding when he said he developed a fear of growing taller – he's a kriffing giant! But that old fear of forever looking like he could impersonate a 9 year old should be gone by now – looks like he's not baby-faced any longer, wonder if he knows I still wear the Japor snippet?I didn't exactly mention it… But gosh, he's actually TALL.]

[When did she become so short… Wait, that's just me. Umm… Obs and Sabé are staring at us. Are we doing something wrong? No… We're just… STARING AT EACH OTHER! Not going to help my case that she is not my girlfriend – although we would… No! Bad Anakin! Very bad Anakin! Her friend you are, ruin your friendship you do not want… Gah! My conscience sounds like Master Yoda! But Sith! She's short!]

Despite the truth of their thoughts – which actually mainly centred around each others height, the first words and the tone in which they were exchanged would forever vindicate one brother and a best friend/bodyguard.

"Hey 'Hero', you've grown…"

"So have you… more beautiful – I MEAN SHORT!"

Obviously Anakin suffered from a severe case of foot-in-mouth, but Padmé could recognise the social faux pas for what it truly was, she began showing symtoms too as she noticed that – yes, Obi-Wan and Sabé were in the same room as them. Captain Typho was as well, but the amount of blackmail the other humans were receiving…

"Ani you'll always be that little boy I knew from Tatooine."

And with her statement, Anakin and Padmé managed to snap back into their usual banter. He smirked as his eyes twinkled

"Little? I'll admit I was small and looked younger than my age, but aren't I four months older than you?"

"Fine. I'll give you that."

She said as she rolled her eyes, the tension that surrounded the two when they first laid eyes on each other finally dissipating a little. Much later, in the future, Sabé would remark to Obi-Wan that the two had seemed to come to a mutual agreement to ignore any attraction. For now however, the two parties that were supposed to be closest to the pair – just laughed.

Anakin joined Padmé in her eye rolling excersise.

"Master… I'm not the one that crashed into Sabé on the way up… Literally."

Catching Anakin's eye Padmé continued the attack

"And didn't you say that…"

"ANYWAYS! Padmé, didn't you say something about wanting answers?"

They were back to business; they moved and settled down on the couches across from each other. Jar Jar left the room, remembering that he had datawork to complete and Obi-Wan was back in serious Jedi Knight mode

"We're here as protection not to start an investigation."

Anakin nodded

"If the situation calls for it, then we will act. For now – trust that protection is all you need."

"Wouldn't you be protecting me if you took down whoever's the head of this syndicate?"

The Jedi looked at each other. Anakin raised his left brow, and Obi-Wan's nose twitched. Padmé noticed the exchange and used the motion of her robes to indicate that she shifted her left foot.

"Wait, you still remember?"

"Well, I was there when you and Kenobi decided to think it up as a laugh. Didn't think you would actually implement it."

Obi-Wan shrugged

"It just happened. So are we agreed?"

Typho and Sabé looked at each other

"We are being left out of the loop aren't we?"

"Yup."

Anakin bit his lip as he sent them a sheepish look

"Sorry, so new code-names or using the titles you bestowed on us?"

"A mix I think."

"Can someone tell us what's going on!"

Obi-Wan looked at them

"We're coming up with a plan. Maybe even draw out the attacker."

"You are…"

"Angel for me, Sabé can be Gemini. You can stay Hero – that's general enough. Obs can be…"

"Sage. His Tusken name means son of sages anyway. If Typho decides to participate, then he can be Shield."

"Alright you two, slow down! I think we've lost them."

Anakin and Padmé froze again and grinned at them

"Sorry."

Anakin reached into his utility belt and pulled out 5 identical devices.

"Here, fit this around the back of your ear, it will let us stay in contact. Signal each other using the covers."

"Anakin and I are retaining the Battle for Naboo titles, call-sign 'Hero' and 'Angel'. Obi-Wan…?"

"Yeah, my Padawan has been keeping me updated through the bond…"

Typho muttered underneath his breath

"Now that must be handy…"

"My call-sign is 'Sage'." He continued, oblivious to the security's head personal interruption

"Will you be alright with 'Gemini' and 'Shield'?"

"Yes, but please tell us… WHAT IS THE PLAN!"

Sabé shouted frustrated at being left out of the loop. Anakin looked away muttering calculations under his breath. Obi-Wan leant forward

"Okay, we're not supposed to, and the Council would have our heads but Padmé does have a point. So what we're going to do is draw a lead out – because honestly there are no leads right now. At first, second and third glance this appears to be an isolated, terrorist attack. But the Force is telling all of us that it is more than that."

"Wait, draw a lead out how?"

The trio looked at each other and grimaced

"Wait… No. Padmé you're not using yourself as bait!"

"I agree milady, your life is already in danger – why put it in further?"

"Can't I be bait? I mean, I am your kriffing decoy for Force's sake!"

Anakin cut in through the two Nabooan protests

"I don't like it either, but no. Sabé – I can call you Sabé right? – any bounty hunter or assassin worth their credits would be in possession of a bio-lock device. If they have a sample of your DNA – and we are assuming that they do – you won't be able to escape. It's the reason you can evade bounty hunters but they will always catch up to you eventually, unless someone kills them. And if they are being really meticulous, they will have some reverse EMP devices on them to negate the effect of EMP. Fortunately, reverse EMPs are very tricky to make, not to mention if done conventionally, very expensive."

"How would you know about the behaviour of assassins and bounty hunters?"

Typho asked cautiously, he wasn't sure if these Jedi were the best people to augment the Senator's security – in fact, they seemed to encourage her reckless behaviour. Obi-Wan looked at him

"Look at my Padawan. Take a good look. Now imagine him as a smuggler. Well there you go. A fourth of the missions the Council sends us on are all undercover. We've picked up a few things – Anakin more than I because I look more respectable than him."

"Anyways!"

Padmé stood, the sun was still high in the sky and all of them still had jobs to do and preparations to finalise. Anakin, for example had to try and create a 'hole' in the net he modified to allow potential assassin droids through – and program Artoo and Threepio to watch as guardsmen.

"Let's hurry, there's a lot we must do tonight."

* * *

**AN**: Again, see what they made me do? Tell me what you think! :P


	4. Chapter 3: Of Crazy Chases and Intel

**AN**: You'll see what I mean by Anakin and Padmé kept on talking... So I struck a compromise and wrote the chase scene in the form of updates over the comlink. Hope it turned out okay.

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Crazy Chases and Intel.

_Chancellor Palpatine's Quarters – Coruscant._

A holo of Darth Tyrannus bowed before his Master as Palpatine finished his instructions to the fallen Jedi.

"…Oh a few more things my apprentice. Inform our contract that the Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker are on the Senator's protection detail. Skywalker – according to an inside source – is infamous for the use of EMP grenades. Any assassin droid must be equipped with protection."

Count Dooku smiled – this was how ignorant the Council was. That they were practically giving the Sith all the pieces needed for their downfall, without even knowing it was the Sith they were handing all this precious information to. But this arrogance of his Master's would be his downfall – and he had to be rid of Darth Sidious, or the Light would never accept him back again.

Sidious could feel the treachery reeking out of his public apprentice. No matter, it was time to make the implanted dreams of the Chosen One become reality.

"And I believe that Darra Thel-Tanis has been roaming through the Seperatist's territory for the past couple of days."

"Yes Master."

"Capture her – we shall show the Jedi what happens to beings that believe that we are that foolish. A spy! The lesson must be long, and slow – but keep her alive. She needs to be our warning."

Palpatine turned off the com-link and removed the Sith robe. Things were coming together very nicely. Soon and very soon the Chosen One would be his.

"Chancellor? Knight Olin is here to see you."

"Alright then, send him in! You know I always have time for the young one."

Palpatine schooled a grandfatherly look onto his face as Ferus Olin walked into the room with a troubled expression on his face.

"Ferus, what's wrong?"

"I've never dreamt before today – but all the teachings say that Jedi don't dream in the same way as normal folk do, we dream of the past… or the future."

"What makes you think you aren't just dreaming of the past?"

"Because – never in my life have I seen those kind of eyes…"

"Surely you have shared this with someone!"

"I did! I tried to! And they just went 'troubling this is' and started mumbling – and sent Darra off anyway!"

Palpatine evoked an expression of worry upon his face, leading Ferus to one of the larger seats in his chambers and giving the one they believed to be the Chosen One a one armed hug

"Come here…"

"I just don't know what to do…"

* * *

_500 Republica – Coruscant._

"So everyone know their positions?"

Obi-Wan said as he looked at the new investigation team that was thrown together in the space of a day. Seemed to be a running theme in their group actually – or maybe just Anakin, Padmé and himself.

"Alright then, com's check. Calling in, Sage."

"Angel."

"Gemini."

"Shield."

"Hero."

Sabé had switched out the new Senatorial aide uniform she had worn earlier that day when Queen Jamillia had hastily reassigned her back to her best friend – concerned about the beloved politician's security. Everyone loved Padmé, including the Queen – but back to business, she had dressed herself in an outfit none of the other Handmaidens ever had to break out before – the espionage uniform, designed for maximum mobility and camouflage. Her job was simple, follow the assassin or droid. When in sight of the sentient being, shoot the tracker at it. Padmé's was acting as bait, acting sufficiently scared after said attack and potentially identifying the 'hunter. Anakin, with his considerable experience in the underworld and his contacts had informed her that each bounty hunter, or assassin, tended to have a unique 'killing' or 'capture' style. One that left the mark 'Please-fill-in-the-blank was here'. The Jedi were going to chase down and interrogate whatever came through. While Typho actually had the most nerve-wrecking job, staying behind and well – doing nothing until backup is called for.

With a nod the team dispersed to their various stations: Sabé to a hidden speeder, Obi-Wan to continue external backup measures, Typho back to his normal post – and Anakin and Padmé to currently remain in the living room.

To stare at each other awkwardly.

Padmé coughed a little to alleviate the tension. Anakin chuckled nervously, the thrill of planning for danger finally wearing off

"So… How've you been?"

"Umm… Okay I guess… Finally stopped growing around 3 years back, was worried I would end up 5 inches taller than I am now… Still dodging the Council trying to make me a knight… You?"

"Fine here… Nearly got elected Queen for life, didn't want that… Provided some intel' that came our way to you, well you knew that… Ummm…"

"Wow. We are pathetic."

Padmé looked at the Padawan ruefully,

"You're right. When did this become so hard?"

"No clue. Hey. I've got an idea…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled them off the couch and onto the floor – not noticing that she had turned bright red. He settled her down and positioned himself back to back with her,

"So back to catching up. Not the best circumstances huh?"

"Tell me about it. How's Han anyway?"

"Still a little rogue. Every time I am pulled into one of his pranks I wonder if Obs felt the same way when I did that to him."

"He probably did. You love him anyway."

"He's a rapscallion, he turned 7 a month ago you know. It hurts knowing I'll never see him again…"

"What do you mean?"

"Obs and I were transferred back here permanently. On the bright side, it means we can visit!"

"Oh please, you've been promising to visit ever since my appointment 2 years ago."

"Not our fault we were on Corellia. Any time here was either mission assignment or mission debriefing and recovery period."

"Could have tried harder, and why couldn't you ever get the comlink to work fully?"

"Busy. The holo signal is a little more traceable than an audio. Like Obi-Wan said, a fourth of all missions were undercover. How's the Free Tatooine movement?"

Anakin was genuinely curious, he didn't get to be involved as much as he would have liked in the protest against Hutt rule of his homeplanet. 3 months per year inclusive of travel time was not truly enough to stay updated. Padmé on the other hand, had been in regular contact every fortnight – and was an active, albeit unofficial, member.

"The 'Sun' is still laying low. Gardulla is pretty angry about the stunt you pulled by the way. They've decided they can't be as active as before and have decided to become more – subtle. Even if most of the protests were legal, not to mention passive, before."

She referred to Shmi's official title, 'The Sun of Tatooine'. The Free Tatooine High Council had passed a motion in its early days to give each High Council Head a separate title to distinguish them from other High Council Heads in the future.

"What are they doing then?"

"They can't actively boycott now. Or refuse to work. Or march in demonstration. But they can spread rumours. After all, words are just words till someone confirms it. If they can't stop doing business with the Hutts themselves, I believe A'Mah'gi said that Shmi said 'We are people of the desert. Where others would falter, we strive. We were born to be self-sufficient. We will show that we aren't a pest to be swatted at – in our movement for freedom. We will try to cut off the Hutts exports.' Or something like that, a self-blockade. It's pretty ingenious, but no one would ever try it without knowing that their people can survive. Your mum took it to a general poll actually. There were very few dissenters, those wanted to continue on the less subtle versions of peaceful protest. And there were a tiny minority that wanted to move to aggressive negotiations..."

"They don't have lightsabers though…"

"Or blasters for that matter…"

"Or a stockpile of blackmail…"

"Or… hahaha…"

She rubbed her eyes, infinitely more comfortable without the Padawan looking at her. Even if she was leaning backwards quite comfortably on Anakin's back. They sank into memories, recalling previous conversations over the years – including the aggressive negotiations debate they had around 6 years ago. Anakin laughed as he recalled the chat he had with Padmé after that; she had been assigned a diplomatic mission by the Senate, unfortunately after she arrived she found herself hostage. Not losing her cool she attempted to resolve the matter peacefully with the ones holding the entire planet prisoner, but things went sour fast and finally frustrated she had proceeded to activate Threepio's defence mode and pull out her own blaster. She had accused him of corrupting her.

"It's good to, well not see you, well it is but… Yeah, you know what I mean."

"I do… I do…"

Padmé stared out the window at the darkening Coruscanti sky and hauled herself up.

"It's nearly time."

Anakin nodded, back still to her, raising a hand to his com.

"Implementing operation. ETS… One hour. Call in."

"Shield ready."

"Gemini ready."

"Sage. ETF 5 minutes, meet you there Hero."

"Angel, starting droid guard programming, ETF 3 minutes."

"Hero. Taken up position."

He moved to sit down at the console and checked over the systems. Padmé popped her head out

"Umm… Ani? I'm going to change alright?"

"Alright."

Padmé looked at him strangely and cleared her throat.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to change."

"Sure go right ahead."

"Anakin, I'm female."

"Yes I knOOOH! Oops. Okay sorry. Turning cameras off then."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan chose to walk into the chambers at this moment. He stopped in confusion at the empty screens. That was definitely not part of the plan.

"Ani, why are the security cameras off?"

"Obs, you want to be known as a prev?"

"Huh? Oooh! She's changing. Isn't she?"

"Yup. Hopefully she doesn't take her time about it. Anyways, we've both got our Force senses attuned to her room. And Threepio and Artoo are in there with her."

"Wait do you sense something…"

"Hero. Assassin droid, can't tell the make, it has released something."

"Copy that Angel."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan

"You ready?"

Obi-Wan's only response was a nod, the two Jedi exploded into Padmé's room, Anakin melting a hole in the transparasteel of her window as he threw one of his two flaxen-hued 'sabers like a javelin, severing the insects in two. And Obi-Wan crashed out the window.

"Sage to Gemini. Operation go."

Typho burst into the room as Anakin swiftly made his way to find a speeder he could hotwire.

"Sage your position?"

"Sage. North-north-east off the Plaza."

"Gemini, in pursuit. I see a shadow. Hero, you have to hurry with backup."

"Hero. On my way."

"Angel and Shield here. The insect-oid assassins are called Kouhun. Any information?"

"Hero here – Sage hang on a bit longer – it's not a signature. Tells me either this one is new, or it's a multiple hire."

"Gemini. Sights on target – Sage watch out, target's packing heat!"

"AAAAAAHHHH! HERO! WHERE THE - OOFH!"

"Hero. Sage's with me."

"Sage. Yes, I'm safe – Gemini tracking the target? – What took you so long?"

"Gemini. Affirmative, transferring data to your handheld now. I didn't take that long."

"Sage. Sorry Gemini I meant Hero. Well, let's hear it then…"

"Angel. Don't use the com to banter you two."

Static could be heard for a bit as the Jedi dropped out of the information link. All was silence as Padmé, Typho and Sabé waited in anticipation. Wondering if their plans had come into fruitation. Then the link crackled to life again as Obi-Wan said

"Sage here. Hero has just informed me that she appears to be a new assassin – a changeling. She's headed into a bar now."

"Gemini. Can't continue tracking her? I'm sure I made the shot right…"

"Flew close to power-couplings, apparently done in a certain way according to Hero can act like an EMP. Tracker is gone. We're continuing pursuit on foot."

* * *

_Lower Coruscant._

Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to radio silence, they still had their various bonds for communication purposes anyway. The brothers had decided to split up, Anakin drifting to the more unsavoury sorts for information while he played the unassuming civilian and ordered a drink from the bar as he mind tricked a death stick dealer into rehabilitation.

It was something he picked up from Qui Gon Jinn. Qui Gon rescued 'pathetic life forms'. Anakin salvaged scrap and he sent criminals home to rethink their lives. Secretly he feared for what the next Padawan in their particular Jedi line would do. Although he had a feeling that it was going to be little Han Alon – or Solo as he was actually supposed to be. It was interesting to say the least how history appeared to be repeating itself.

20 minutes later and the Master-Padawan pair were examining the strange dart recovered from the body of the dead assassin.

* * *

**AN**: Opinions? I felt that this chapter's ending was rushed. But that might be just me.


	5. Chapter 4: Into Hiding::On the Trail

**AN**: Okay, this took some time coming. But I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. It showed me a little more of Darra's character - why are all my female characters spitfires? And it includes more interaction between Sabé and Obi-Wan. Either way, Obi-Wan is more proactive and Sabé is not going to take any nonsense. She's a Handmaiden, a fully trained bodyguard Force forsake it! She's not to be coddled! Extra-long chapter to make up for the brief dry-spell, will try and update once a week. (Please, no do, or do not - there is no try jokes...;P)

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Chapter 4: Into Hiding/On the Trail

_Jedi Temple – Coruscant._

"I still can't believe that you took that long in getting to me."

"Well you know Obs, I couldn't find a speeder that I liked. You know, it had to have the open top…"

"Oh ha. Ha. You tried that back while we were chasing after the guy. Remember?"

"Oops. But can you ID the dart?"

"Other than what you've told me? No. I'm thinking of heading to Dex's later to get more info, you want to come?"

"Tell me Obs, when have either of us turned down Dex's?"

"Great. Wonder what Padmé will do?"

"Well… Somehow I see her tagging along with us, she's not the type to just sit there and twiddle her thumbs – and where she goes, I'm sure Sabé will follow. Everyone else we might be able to convince or mind trick into staying."

"At least we won't have an entourage… Sabé I can handle."

"Oooh… Who's got the girlfriend now?"

Obi-Wan spluttered

"She's not my girlfriend! Besides, she's what? Eleven years younger than me?"

"She's older than Padmé you know… You're only 35 after all."

"I'll feel like…"

"HAH! You'll feel! You're considering it."

Obi-Wan blushed and narrowed his blue-gray gaze, directing it at his younger brother

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you and your 'Angel' looked at each other. Will there be Corellian wedding bells in the future?"

"You kriffing…"

Anakin paused and pulled his face into a solemn expression while bowing. The High Jedi Council sat in a circle around them and to the side Padmé, Sabé and Captain Typho stood. Obi-Wan bowed

"Masters."

"Welcome back Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker."

"Has the Council reached a decision?"

"Ask a request Senator Amidala has. Allow this – we are unsure."

Padmé spoke up,

"If I may Grandmaster Yoda, think of this – as collaboration between the Senate and the Jedi. Sabé, in the absence of myself, has my authority to make the decisions required. There hasn't been a case where the Senate and the Jedi have stood together in a very long while."

"Ahh, but request you go into hiding Chancellor Palpatine has."

"I wish to be involved in this investigation!"

"Wise your words were. Demonstration of our teamwork to the galaxy we will do. Padawan Skywalker, take the Senator into hiding you are to. Knight Kenobi, continue this investigation with the Senator's aide you will. Captain Typho call in a decoy you must. In priority, your protection Chancellor Palpatine insisted on."

"And I thank the good Chancellor for his concern. Despite my misgivings I shall abide by his wisdom."

Padmé said in a calm voice, politician's mask firmly on, before grumbling underneath her breath

"Trying to prevent me from finding anything out… At least Sabby is going with him…"

Anakin caught her grumble and raised an eyebrow. She twisted her left wrist slightly to the left, he responded with a slight tilt of his head to the right. Her expression soured as she quivered her right ring finger 3 times. He was about to respond when Obi-Wan interrupted

[Can it Anakin. You've missed the briefing – the both of you!]

[Whaaa?]

[You and Padmé are going to hide. As refugees.]

[Again… Whaaa?]

[ANI! NEXT TIME PAY THE E CHU TA ATTENITION!]

[Owww… That was loud.]

[As it should be… brat.]

[Can't call me that. That's my name for Han.]

[It's the term all big brothers use on their little ones.]

[I'm what? Nearly half a foot taller than you?]

Before Obi-Wan could use the bond to reply, Anakin had turned to Padmé to begin planning their disappearance, Sabé stood next to him.

"Those two are going to end up married."

"Mmhm, they are. But since they both are dang stubborn, it's probably going to be during a break the Council and Senate assigns us. Most likely to Las'v Egas – with a bunch of credits for our use. On the last night, they'll get supremely drunk and upon losing their inhibitions, they'll get married… Maybe by a music star impersonator. I personally like to think it's by a priest. They wake up the next morning on the way back to Coruscant, find that they have gotten married. And upon finding that keeping a marriage quiet is easier than keeping a divorce quiet… They'll agree to stay married. 2 more years down the line, give or take a few months, they'll get drunk again. And poof! Padmé is pregnant."

"Wow. That's oddly… Specific."

"What you think it couldn't happen?"

"Look, if all of that comes true, I'll propose to you myself Knight Kenobi."

"Please, call me Obi-Wan. What makes you think I'll accept that proposal anyway?"

"I have no idea. You tell me."

"Well… I suppose we'll be smashed – because we can't find a way to keep a divorce of a Jedi and Senator quiet…"

The Senator's aide and the Knight looked at each other and blushed. After a few minutes of contemplation, in which they walked in companionable quiet out of the Temple, Sabé broke the silence

"Hmmm. So who is this Dex?"

Obi-Wan smirked

"You'll see… And I guarantee you that you will not want takeout from another place ever again."

* * *

_Black Operations Preperation Room, Jedi Temple – Coruscant._

The Padawan and the Senator grumbled the entire way to the Black Ops prep room – about conspiracies and not trusting her and wanting her out of the way and forcing him into entirely solo missions. Once they reached the room filled with disguises, the mood soon lifted.

Anakin and Padmé dropped any measure of maturity and ran through the room. Over the years, Jedi had been given – or had brought back outfits that were assembled in impromptu. Padmé picked up a particularly strange headpiece. And this was Padmé, with all her wild and wacky Nabooan official hairstyles.

"You Jedi sure pick up some pretty weird clothing."

She said as she fingered one of the transparent neon-coloured tassles. Anakin turned to her, a poncho in hand

"One, that's for a Twi'lek. Two, you do know you have to pick out something from here as well?"

"Urgh. Fine… What is our cover again?"

"Young married couple – I swear Obi-Wan had to have a hand in that."

"It's got Sabé written all over it too… I wonder why the Council agreed to it?"

"It makes sense – we don't look similar enough to pass as siblings or cousins. And well – a young male and female of any species travelling together? Sentients are going to jump to conclusions. We just need to make sure they jump to the right ones."

"So where is your customary disguise?"

"The smuggler slash bounty hunter thing? Back in Obs and my quarters. I used it so often over the last 4 years that they just handed it over to me and told me not to return it. Closest thing to mufti I have."

"Obs have one?"

"Nope… The official Jedi Mediators cloak maybe – and Master Jinn's poncho…"

He looked down at the item of clothing in his hand and bit his lip. Qui Gon's death had hit them both hard – but Obi-Wan had known Master Jinn longer. Obi-Wan brushed the Darkside, not quite fall into it, but enough to know that all the sayings about guarding against it were definitely true. Anakin had kept busy, pulling his big brother through the initial self-doubt and pain, and in that he found some closure himself. He looked back up when he found himself gripping something tightly to him, poncho still in his right hand as small arms encircled him. Awkwardly – trying not to focus on how Padmé felt in his arms he released her before saying

"So… Found anything to match this?"

She smiled back through his watery gaze.

"Yeah… I did."

* * *

_Geonosis._

Darra slipped between the pillars. Something had gone horribly wrong. This was supposed to be a routine information exchange mission. So far she had: dodged droids, redirected blaster fire, spliced data streams, fought destroyers and still managed to come out of that mess relatively unharmed.

It wasn't easy enough to warrant a smooth mission, nor was it a mission that went totally to the Sithspit. It was just easy enough to be suspicious, like someone was guiding her towards something. She froze up as she was lifted into the air by her throat – she could feel the pressure on her neck. It wasn't enough to suffocate her just yet, let alone crush her larynx. But still, it was there as a warning. She turned around to see a pair of red eyes set in a stern face.

"Master Dooku – why?"

"Because little one, change needs to happen. And I'm its herald."

* * *

_Landing Platform – Coruscant._

"Great, I work a year to defeat the Act and then I leave it all up to Jar Jar – well played your Unexcellency, well played."

"Still sore about that huh?"

"Obs, please stay out of this – Padmé, we know you don't like the idea of hiding… But it's better than having you randomly 'disappear' and never heard of again until your decimated body is found."

"Anakin. You are morbid."

"What can you do about that Obs?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Yup. So your plans? Sabé?"

"Well, Dormé has been assigned decoy duty since you've got me on investigation with the Jedi here. Obi-Wan and I are headed to Dex's to find out more about that dart."

"Ooh, Dex's. Hot date big bro?"

"You shut it. Other wise…"

"Okay, no hot date. Just lunch between two people working together."

"Yes… Wait a second are you saying –"

Padmé and Sabé hit their respective Jedi on their heads. And this was no mean feat for Padmé, she was a foot and two inches shorter than Anakin. They glared pointedly and said as one

"No bantering!"

"Okay! Okay!"

The four of them laughed. They had said their goodbyes before to Captain Typho and Dormé. Now it was just Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan and Sabé. Standing in the midst of a crowd of refugees. Padmé had already said her farewells to Obi-Wan and so was giving her best friend a final goodbye hug. Obi-Wan smiled tiredly at Anakin

"You know what to do if anything comes up."

"And if it is a Sith Lord, I'll just put them on hold till the 'Sith-killer' gets here."

Obi-Wan groaned and shook his head

"Force be with you little brother."

"And with you my big brother."

Artoo whistled as he followed Anakin and Padmé with Threepio into the ship. Padmé looked at Anakin, suddenly noticing that he seemed anxious.

"Well? Spit it out."

"It's my first time on a solo mission."

"I thought you been on those before!"

"No… Those were Padawan-only mission. Even on the solo missions I did, I had backup, just in case everything that could go wrong does entirely go wrong. I'm a senior Padawan and I'm entitled to those kinds of missions but… I guess I like to know that I have a safety net… But don't worry! We've got Threepio and Artoo with us!"

They laughed as they boarded the ship.

* * *

_Dex's Diner, Cocotown – Coruscant._

The four armed alien looked up as the doorway signal informed him of a new customer. He smiled as he recognised one of the two customers headed into his shop.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Dex!"

"I haven't seen you in a while – how are things on Corellia?"

"I wouldn't know – Anakin and I have been transferred back to Coruscant permanently."

"Well, I would say sorry but that would be a lie. And you can't lie to a Jedi. So you and Anakin will be coming 'round more often? Where is he?"

Sabé grinned almost slyly as she cut into their conversation

"Playing dress-up with my best friend."

"Oh… So smuggler slash bounty hunter Skye Walker is back undercover?"

"What?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"That is the names Anakin tends to use while undercover."

"Isn't it a little – obvious?"

"No, not really. You'd be surprised to find that the galaxy has many, many people by the name of Skye and Walker. That particular name combination is actually quite common. Skywalker as a surname on the other hand… Well, Anakin seems to be the only one registered in the Republic's database with that particular honour…"

"So what bring you and this fine creature to my establishment? You're not on…"

"No! Whatever Anakin might have commed to you, ignore! Uh… Sorry. Dex, Sabé. Sabé, Dex – the one who could have been anything but chose to benefit society with his cuisine."

Sabé smiled and shook one of his four hands.

"Obi-Wan promised I wouldn't get take out from anywhere else after eating here."

"Well, we'll see about that… Two house specials?"

Obi-Wan grinned

"Yup – and some consultation, if you don't mind."

"Consultation? I'll be over with your orders."

The proprietor of the diner went back into the kitchen while Obi-Wan settled Sabé and himself in a quiet booth in the corner.

"That was Dex? He seemed interesting."

"He has literally done it all. First time Anakin went undercover, he asked for pointers from that guy. Now anything that requires a Jedi to go undercover in the underworlds of the galaxy, Anakin is the customary go-to-guy."

"Pity we couldn't find more about the… In the database."

"Yeah… You any good at splicing?"

"Why do you think I said database and not Temple database? I didn't become a Handmaiden – let alone Head Handmaiden by my looks and my skill with a blaster. As the Queen's bodyguard, I had to conduct investigations of my own. Splicing was always a good tool to have up my sleeve."

"Alright! Alright! Hehe…"

Sabé reached out a hand, a silent signal for the dart. As Obi-Wan placed it there she turned the weapon over in her hands.

"So according to Anakin this is a toxic dart, specifically a saberdart?"

"Yeah, he wasn't able to identify the origin though – and you saw what the database of the Republic and the Temple held."

"In other words, zilch."

"Yeah, so that's what we are here for. We need a lead."

"And this is it?"

"I hope so… Oh goodie! LUNCH!"

Sabé shook her head before she dug in herself, saying

"Males, comes to food – no matter what species, they are all the same."

The owner sat by them, a cup of caf in hand as he waited for the hungry investagators to finish their meal.

"As always Dex… That was delicious."

Sabé grinned

"You have converted me. Take out is only from Dex's from now on."

Obi-Wan laughed in triumph before settling down back into serious Jedi mode

"Alright, back to business… Anakin has told us all he can about the dart. We know it's a saberdart and that it's toxic. From the autopsy we've found that once in the bloodstream it undergoes a replication process too fast for a sentients natural immunity to keep up, making it kill near instantly."

"All of that info and Anakin still didn't figure it out? And you didn't either? Only one planet I know of has the ability and the tech needed to engineer that kind of toxin. The cloners. The planet of origin of the saberdart is Kamino. Non-Republic, beyond the Outer Rim. Friendly if you have the money for it."

"I thought the Temple would have some knowledge on Kamino. Why isn't it listed?"

"Never mind that. Thanks for the meal, and the help Dex."

Obi-Wan placed some credits with a extra large tip on the booth's table, he turned to Sabé

"We've got our lead. Let's go."

* * *

_Unknown Location – Geonosis._

Darra woke for the first time after her hours-long torture. She felt over her body and sighed in relief. The distress transmitter was still there. But she would not use it yet. She was a Senior Padawan, nearly a Knight and in the midst of her Trials. She could handle this.

"Ah. I see you are up. You are stronger than you look little one."

"Burn on Mustafar, Tyrannus."

"Call me Count Dooku – please."

"The Jedi Master I knew, the political idealist the Order released is dead. You are a mere shadow of him. He wouldn't torture one of his own Order! Former or otherwise!"

She watched grimly as brown struggled to overcome red, and momentarily overpowered it

"Padawan Thel-Tanis? Oh Padawan Thel-Tanis… What have I done?"

Then red retook control

"I did as I needed to do. To purge the corruption. Nice try Jedi."

Darra braced herself for another onslaught.

* * *

_Tachi-Olin Quarters, Jedi Temple – Coruscant._

"No… Darra… No!"

Ferus sat up shivering. The onslaught of dreams over the past two weeks had made him sleep deprived. The sleep deprivation in turn had made him moody and irritable. It also branded dark circles under his eyes. The red eyes of Darra's unknown torturer had haunted his days.

"She's hurt…"

He turned to the transmitter beacon, which had still not been activated. If the device had been removed from her person, it would have automatically activated. But it hadn't, that let him know that she still had it. And since Anakin had included a reverse EMP shield on the device, there was little to no chance of it shorting out.

"Darra… Why won't you call for help?"

* * *

**AN**: I love writing Shift!verse Anakin and Obi-Wan interactions. They bicker something terrible but in the end of the day, brothers are still brothers. That and they are utterly humourous. Even without the other party there. Darra is a fighter. Not something I fully expected when I started writing the Shift!verse. And Ferus, Ferus is a worrier. But then again he's been Mr. 'Chosen One' the-galaxy-is-my-responsibility nearly his whole life. Anyways. Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 5: Meet the Naberries

**AN**: Shorter chapter today. For the first time, we have nearly uninterrupted Padmé and Anakin screentime. I really need to get back on a writing schedule - that once a week thing is looking pretty attractive... Anyways. It's Padmé and Anakin! Enjoy.

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet the Naberries

_Theed – Naboo._

Padmé and Anakin stepped off the refugee transport, luggage trailing after them. A short tenure in the public lavatories later, they were back in their more customary clothing. Padmé in her less comfortable Senatorial garb and Anakin in his customary cross between a Jedi Padawan and Serviceman Technicians robes. Several aides came to take the luggage and the Head of the Armed Forces of Naboo came to escort them into Queen Jamillia's presence. They grinned to see him

"Captain Panaka!"

"Serviceman Skywalker? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear all those years ago? Anakin's a Padawan now."

"Congratulations! Can we expect you to be Knighted soon?"

Anakin shook his head

"You're looking at the only Padawan who's trying to remain a Padawan."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just get this feeling if I agree to be Knighted, something very, very bad is going to happen."

"I thought Obi-Wan is the one with the speak the future abilities…"

"No… His Force-gifts centre around intuition, he can deduce what going to happen in situations around 80 percent of the time. The other 20? Well…"

"Force-gifts?"

"Never heard the legend of the gifts of the Force? Well, remind me to tell you sometime, all of us have one of the six gifts. But I swear; I've met two people who are The Wisdom and The Winds embodied."

"Huh?"

"…Remind me to tell you the story behind the Solstice Celebration… Well, shall we?"

Padmé and Panaka looked at each other in bewilderment as they strode into the palace in Theed.

"There's a story behind the Solstice Celebration?"

"I think only the Jedi actually know the story behind that."

"It's a universal celebration. I didn't think…"

"Announcing Her Grace, the Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala and Jedi Anakin Skywalker."

Panaka bowed and went to stand at attention back at his post while Anakin and Padmé bowed in the centre of the throne room. Anakin could read the heartfelt relief of the Queen, despite her monotone and blank face.

"We are most pleased to see you well Senator Amidala."

"Thank you your Majesty. I only wish I could have served our people better by staying for the vote…"

"Given the circumstances – you've served our people well. Tell us, Senator – how many systems have joined the Separatists?"

"Thousands. And they add to their number by the day. If the senate votes to create a army, I believe we'll be pushed into civil war… You majesty, I know I might sound traitorous but, what if we're wrong? What if this Republic we're trying to protect and defend is becoming the very thing we want to fight against?"

"You worry much Senator. We believe that we must have faith that that is not so. Believe in the Republic – when belief in democracy fails, that's when democracy dies."

"I suppose…"

Queen Jamillia looked to Anakin, who had remained quiet throughout the conversation between the Senator and herself

"Master Jedi…"

"Please – I'm just a Padawan Learner Your Majesty. I do not deserve that title."

"What are the measures being taken for our dear Senator's security?"

"Well Your Majesty, I thought I would leave that up to the Senator, she has the advantage of knowing her home turf. Any security measures I might have planned would go up in smoke now that we're actually on the field. If we were on Tatooine on the other hand – I might be able to make some firm plans…"

"Well then Senator, what do you think?"

"I think that Padawan Skywalker can best protect me in the Lake Country. Some places there are very isolated and so it will be easy to set up a patrol and a perimeter watch."

"Padawan Skywalker?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Good. Now Senator, your father has had an audience with us yesterday when we explained the situation. We were told that he would like you to visit your family before you go into total hiding. They are very worried for you."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"You are dismissed. We hope you remain safe."

"I shall do all I can to aid the Senator. I know she can take care of herself, but I'm just here as backup."

* * *

_Street Outside Naberrie Residence, Theed – Naboo._

Padmé's luggage had been sent ahead of them to the house. Anakin's on the other hand was stowed in a very familiar item…

"I can't believe you still have that old thing!"

"Hasn't let me down yet."

Over the years, Anakin's various odds and ends that he kept in the rather large satchel migrated to his utility belt. But that didn't mean he threw the satchel away – no. It now carried his toiletries. The things he needed for day to day use, plus a triple packed medkit (with everything his brother could ever need if injured, and himself for that matter). And if a spare part found its way in there… well, it's not like Obi-Wan bothered to check what he packed.

"Still, it's weird remembering how comical it looked on you at 14, and you now…"

She turned around facing away from him as she forced herself to bite back her next words and pull up the heaviest mental shields they taught her while continuing to walk forward towards her parents home.

[Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't think of him that way! He's Jedi. Celibate. No attachments. That sort of thing. No thinking of snogging him – wait, why would I… Well he is… REMEMBER THE CODE! You read through the principles he lives by remember? There is no emotion, there is peace blah, blah, blah… Okay just stop thinking!]

Pulling away from her rather treacherous thoughts she noticed that Anakin hadn't followed her any further. In fact he seemed rooted to the spot.

"Ani? You okay?"

"Yup, I'm fine…"

"You're not shy are you?"

"It's your parents…"

"So?"

"You're bringing to your home, to meet your parents… Tell me to a bystander, what would that look like?"

The two 24 year olds turned their heads away from each other and turned cherry red as they stood facing each other. This meant that when Ryoo and Pooja crashed into the backs of her legs, in that spot just behind the kneecaps, she tumbled forward – and Anakin reacting on pure instinct caught her in his arms while Ryoo and Pooja bounced around them.

"Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé! You're back! Who's he? Is he your boyfriend? He's handsome! Are you gonna mar…"

Padmé disentangled herself from Anakin's embrace, whirling around at her errant nieces and nearly shouted

"Enough! No. He's not my boyfriend. Urgh! Anakin, this is Ryoo and Pooja. Ryoo, Pooja? This is Anakin. Now why don't you go bother Threepio and Artoo for a while?"

"Okay!"

Anakin looked at the energetic girls fondly

"They certainly have a lot of energy…"

Then his eyes sparked mischievously as he looked at her

"Must be a Naberrie trait."

She playfully stuck out her tongue at him as she strode into her family home

"Mum? Dad? I'm home!"

A matriarchal woman appeared from around a doorway, eyes brightening at the sight of the young woman

"Padmé! You're back! And just in time for lunch too."

"Good. We're famished… OW!"

"Ani!"

"Sorry…"

Jobal laughed at the antics of the young couple in front of her, instinctively knowing that the handsome young man had only meant that in jest.

"Well, come on in then! I've made all your favourites Padmé…"

Sometime later, when bellies were full, Sola turned to Anakin

"Did you know, that you are the first boy that my sister has every brought home?"

Anakin looked at Padmé, mischief glinting in his eyes

"Oh. Now am I?"

Padmé's jaw dropped

"Anakin! Stop teasing me!"

He smiled at the family and shook his head,

"No, I'm just an old friend – and her Jedi protector."

The mood at the table cooled significantly as Padmé sent Anakin a glare, trying to project as much displeasure as she could into her surroundings. She might not be Force-sensitive but Obi-Wan and Anakin had briefed her enough on the workings of a Jedi's senses in her studies of shielding – which had helped maintin her politician mask thank-you-very-much.

"Jedi? Padmé, what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Padmé, something I've learnt about people who raised you – you can't lie to them, at least not very well…"

"You shush."

"Anakin, what's going on?"

Anakin looked at Padmé, and sighed

"Your daughter is in danger. There is an investigation ongoing at the very moment. My Master and your daughter's best friend are spearheading it."

"Hmmm. Come with me Anakin, I would like to show you the gardens."

"Padmé, help us clean up the dishes, it's our turn tonight."

And with that the pair that arrived from Coruscant split up.

* * *

_The Naberrie Home Kitchen, Theed – Naboo._

"So… How long have you wanted to jump his bones?"

Padmé's eyes widened as she blushed hard

"Sola! Mum!"

"Play nice girls."

"Oh come on! You have to admit that boy is a fine piece of…"

"Sola!"

"Mum… Don't tell me you haven't noticed either."

"I'm quite happily married my girl."

"And so am I, But Padmé isn't… So?"

"Mum…"

"I'm staying out of this. In fact… I need to catch up on my writing. Have fun girls!"

"MUM!"

Sola grinned at her mortified sister. As her mother – the next great Nabooan novelist – walked out of the kitchen.

"So?"

"I'm not saying a thing."

"Oh come on! I'm married! I have to live vicariously… Through you!"

"Sola!"

"Pretty please? Think of your poor, poor sister. Forever unable to continue to date, and etcetera."

"Fine…"

"Yes!"

"Known him for 10 years, the wanting to jump his bones part came in when we actually met again face to face."

"So?"

"I haven't."

"WHY?!"

"He's Jedi. No attachments."

"Oh pooh."

"I know."

"At least he's older than you."

"Four months isn't a lot."

"Well imagine if he was 5 years younger."

"Ugh! I'll be a cradle robber!"

The sisters chuckled

"Pity he's a Jedi…"

"Yup. All the good men are married, in a relationship… or Jedi."

"Well, I'm one of the lucky ones then."

"That you are Sola, that you are…"

* * *

_Naberrie Home Garden, Theed – Naboo._

"Tell me everything."

"Shouldn't you help the missus with the dishes? Doesn't seem very fair…"

"It's her turn today, and she's got help. Tomorrow it's my turn… And I do it all alone… Unless Darren is over."

"Oh."

"So tell me, what is my daughter making you keep quiet in my presence?"

Anakin sighed

"We can't identify the bounty hunter. There has been repeated attacks. I'm sure the Queen has informed you that we are to go into hiding…"

"Yes."

"Padmé suggested the Lake Country… Is there anything I should know? I need to prepare according to terrain."

Ruwee looked at the young man and nodded to himself.

"You are committed to keeping my daughter safe. I can see that…"

"Any specs you have on the place would be helpful."

"I think she intends to go to Varykino, it's our retreat. But technically, it's hers now. We just hold it in trust for her."

"So…"

"Yes we have blueprints."

"Then I'll be able to show you the perimeter watch I intend to set up when we get there."

* * *

_Docks, Theed – Naboo._

The sun of the system was setting, casting everything into its twilight glow. The last of Padmé's luggage had been loaded, all that was left was for the family to say their goodbyes.

"Take care my dear."

"I will Mum."

"Be careful."

"I will Dad."

Sola pulled her into a hug, whispering fiercely into her ear

"Just kiss the guy for goodness sakes, it'd do you and him a world of good."

"Sola!"

Sola finally released her from the hug

"You're my little sister. I want you to _live_."

Only she and Padmé got the double meaning to her words. Ruwee had fixed Anakin with a heavy glare

"You will protect her."

"Sir, if I may say so, she is your daughter. And from my past experiences with her, it's not a matter of protecting her. It's a matter of keeping up so you can act as effective backup."

At that Ruwee huffed, knowing very well it was the truth.

"Very well, you will keep up with her."

"With all of my being sir."

"Good."

At that, Padmé and Anakin boarded the gondola and with one last glance back at her family, they set off.

Padmé's family would watch the gondola until it faded into the distance and the twilight had fully given way to night.

* * *

**AN**: For me it was really interesting how this Anakin (Boy how he took me for a ride) responded differently to pretty much the same situations as canon. He's older and had more experience chasing after Padmé as she goes gallivanting around. And Padmé is more likely to kick but and take names. I think an Anakin that was the same age as her would not have made her so... yeah in the third movie. And Anakin, although protective knows very well that he can't stop the woman, he's just got to keep up. Anyways, tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6: The Kamino Case

**AN**: Okay, this is by far the longest chapter I've written. The pace is picking up here. And we've got Sabé and Obi-Wan puzzling things out. I'll try to update around Friday/Saturday every week. It's quite fast paced. But we've got a cameo from Anakin and Padmé that wasn't supposed to be there - somehow they snuck in...

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Chapter 6: The Kamino Case

_Jedi Temple Archives – Coruscant._

"Any signs?"

"Nope. Not there."

"So basically, the Jedi Order misplaced an entire system."

"Looks like it."

"How does one misplace an entire system?"

"How does one splice into the Jedi Archives?"

"That's not related Sage."

"Yes it is… Why 'Sage'?"

"Well, Knight Kenobi slash Master Jedi slash Obi-Wan… Well, since you're still so formal and all."

"Just call me Obi-Wan."

"Thanks, then you call me Sabé you hear? I don't get why Anakin just went 'I can call you Sabé right' and aside from introducing me to Dex, you are still on 'Lady Handmaiden' and 'ma'am'."

"Anakin's better at reading people than I am."

"You've got that right, I expect it's because of his undercover background as 'Skye Walker'?"

"Yeah. Okay, back to business."

"They deleted the co-ordinates of the system. It's just not there."

"So, we'll have to plot the course ourselves. No big deal."

"It is a big deal when we can't figure out the relative position of the system's sun – or which is the inhabited planet… Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Sabé! You ask the younglings in the Crèche how to find a star's position. I'm going to find something of Anakin's… I just hope he didn't bring it along to Naboo…"

* * *

_Créche, Jedi Temple – Coruscant._

"I'm sorry Master Yoda, I need your help."

"Ah! Lady Handmaiden, seek wisdom you do."

"Yes. I was wondering… How do you find a star that's lost?"

"Good question this is, address it to the younglings you want."

Sabé nodded and the miniature Jedi Master turned to the class he was leading.

"Well young ones?"

A timid hand rose up.

"Umm… Lady Handmaiden ma'am, wouldn't the star still be registered on the Star Charts? Sentients still need to know where to avoid the gravity wells… Not to mention the gaping hole in the maps…"

Sabé groaned and smacked a hand against her forehead as the class of younglings looked on curiously.

"That was so dumb of us! Thank you Initiates, Master Jedi."

She ran out of the crèche, towards the rendezvous point she and Obi-Wan determined. Muttering to herself the entire time.

* * *

_Renezvous point, Jedi Temple Hangar – Coruscant._

Sabé turned out of her pace to smile at the arriving Obi-Wan.

"Star Charts. We can use the relative position of the void in your Records as an initial starting point and use the Star Charts to determine the gravity wells to figure out the system."

Obi-Wan reached inside his outer robes and pulled out a device marked with black and green.

"Fortunately enough for us, Anakin decided to leave this behind – makes me wonder if he saw this happening… Anyway remember our time on Corellia?"

Sabé nodded.

"Corellian Jedi work very closely with CorSec, the police force there. Anakin whipped this up on a case where we were cut off from the Force by the presence of ysalamirs. We still needed to track the suspects so he made something that detects life-forms. Less handy than a Jedi focused on the Force, but good enough to get a general readout for a non-Force sensitive to follow…"

"You want me to use it to scan for life forms."

"Some systems only have one planet, or moon that is habitable. We're just…"

"Narrowing the…"

Sabé's eyes gleamed in comprehension.

"I see why you are called the son of sages."

"Stop the teasing. Now come on, we've got a missing planet to find…"

* * *

_Kamino._

Amidst the thunderstorms of the planet Kamino, Sabé was the first person out of the craft. Confident strides belying her inner nervousness. Sure she had her experience on the field – Padmé's time as Queen Amidala was certainly an eventful time. On top of that, she had been involved in getting the evidence to convict the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and his current government – not that they amounted to anything (credits in the right, or rather wrong places could hold great sway), they had brought them to the Courts on four separate charges and they had been dismissed all times. But this time it was different, she never had a Jedi as backup (okay, _partner_) before.

A shaft of light pierced through the dark of the storm, with a single glance at her partner they walked in a dignified fashion (well, as dignified as hurried running could be) towards what appeared to be an entrance. Strange beings she had never seen before greeted her as they stepped inside the light and then bowed to Obi-Wan as he pushed back his hood.

"Master Jedi we are so glad to see you. But who is this? We were only expecting the Master Jedi."

The slender, white alien took them both by surprise. Sabé mentally swallowed her fears and breathed out. She had a job to do and she would do it well – otherwise all that teasing she did over the holo-com would backfire once Padmé learnt of it.

"I'm the representative of the Senator of Naboo, therefore I currently represent the Republic."

The Kamino native's eyes widened.

"Splendid then! I must escort you to our Prime Minister immediately."

The two humans looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the tall being through several white and softly glowing corridors. They stopped at an unassuming door.

"This is the office of our Prime Minister, we have much to discuss with you both."

They stepped through the door as it slid open and the Prime Minister stood up, their escort gestured to the being

"May I present Prime Minister Lama Su? Mr Prime Minister, this is Master Jedi…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And a representative of the Republic, Lady…"

"Apokryto. Sabé Apokrypto."

"Welcome! Welcome! We were so anxious to meet you! After so many years we feared you had forgotten and you weren't coming. I trust that you will enjoy your stay, you arrived at the best part of the season."

He gestured towards seats and they obliged him, Sabé smiled at the Kaminoan

"Thank you Mr Prime Minister, you make us feel very welcome."

"Now to business. I am pleased to inform you both that we are on schedule. 200,000 units are now ready and there's another million well on the way."

Obi-Wan seemed to have descended into shock, like a long lost memory was playing before his eyes, so it was up to her to continue the investigation.

"That's… splendid."

"Master Jedi, please tell Jedi Council Member Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met in full and on time. He is well?"

Obi-Wan's face seemed to be paling by the minute.

"Master Sifo-Dyas passed into the Force 10 years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan seemed nervous, and seemed to be weighing his next words carefully. He looked down at the floor, then back up, steel settling in his eyes.

"I'm sure he would have been proud of the clone army for the Republic that you have created. Perhaps Lady Apokrypto and I may take a moment to rest before we inspect the units for ourselves?"

Sabé looked horrified,

[An army? Requested by the Jedi? What's going on?]

Obi-Wan seemed to have sensed her horror because he turned to her and mouthed silently

"Later. We need to contact Hero and Angel."

She nodded and smiled at the Kaminoan Leader,

"Yes, the journey was long. Shall we convene again tomorrow morning?"

"As you demand Lady Apokrypto, Master Jedi."

* * *

_Diplomatic Quarters – Kamino._

As soon as they were alone, Obi-Wan pressed a button on a device Anakin had created.

"Okay, coast's clear, all they will see and hear us doing is sleeping and showering, etc."

Sabé threw the Jedi on the bed.

"Okay mister. Spill."

Obi-Wan sighed

"Anakin dreamed this… Which reminds me, we need to contact them."

He pulled out another device.

"Anakin developed these around a year back, it secures and hides the signal. He was planning on giving Padmé one the next time we saw her, but we only ever had time to finish two."

Pressing a button he set the device on floor. A few minutes later Padmé and Anakin appeared in holo-form.

"What's wrong?"

"You dreamed it."

"What?"

"White halls…"

"The multitudes of men with the same face… Oh no. It's now?"

"Yup."

"Okay, someone fill us girls in please?"

"Remember how I said Anakin's premonitions are always correct but they are never in context?"

"Anakin, what was the vision about again?"

"White halls, opening to a large expanse. Then thousands of men with the same face. Then there is no more images but fear, suffering and foreboding. And the puppet master holding all our strings growing pleased, like a twist is going to happen soon... So it's happening?"

"Well, we just got confirmation of a clone army. So what else can fit in?"

"Do you think… No."

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, what about the dark room? And the death of insectoid sentients? Someone calling for help and someone answering the call?"

"How is that going to fit in?"

"I do not know. Just a feeling."

"No trying that projection thingie okay? You've bent the Force in enough impossible ways as it is."

"What? It's called being creative."

"Never mind. I'm going to tell the High Council now. Tell me if you've pieced together anything else."

"Sure. Padmé? You wanted to say something?"

"Yes. Sabé, I can't get a signal out here just yet, we're on Varykino."

"You want me to contact Dormé about this don't you?"

"You've read my mind yet again."

"Alright then. Hero and Angel out."

Sabé turned to the disturbed man beside her

"You truly believe something bad is about to happen."

"Something is going to explode. And soon. Come on, we better tell the others."

With a nod both investigators left to do their duty.

* * *

_Cloning Facility – Kamino._

Sabé and Obi-Wan hid their horror well as they toured through the facility. They learnt something very mysterious upon their report to the Council – Master Sifo-Dyas's sanity towards the end had become questionable. On top of that, there were recordings of him muttering to himself. Talking about threats and bowing his head solemnly in defeat. Obi-Wan could recognise the signs – Master Sifo-Dyas, before he died was acting under orders of someone he didn't want to obey. Just who, was the question.

"As you can see the growth acceleration means that instead of lifetime, the units are able to grow in half of that time."

Sabé had no idea how Obi-Wan managed to keep the horror in his eyes from spreading to his face – she knew her mask had cracked at least.

"They have no real childhood?"

"It is necessary milady. Now, they are bred to be the perfect soldiers – they are genetically less inclined to independence than the original host."

"Who was the original host?"

"A bounty-hunter named Jango Fett. Master Sifo-Dyas handpicked him, himself. We tried to convince him that a Jedi would be the perfect choice for the Grand Army of the Republic, but he insisted."

Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to contain a measure of relief

"So where is he? We would love to meet him."

"Alright, although he is a curious fellow."

"What makes you say that?"

"Aside from the pay, he requested one other thing – a completely unmodified clone. No growth acceleration, no genetic tweaks."

"He sounds like a very interesting man, could you arrange a meeting between us?"

"Perhaps, just between Lady Apokrypto and he. If I'm right, Jedi presence could make Mr Fett hostile."

* * *

_Unknown Location – Geonosis._

"Milord."

"My apprentice, it's time to begin the second phase of the plans."

"Master, I'm having some trouble with Dooku, apparently he knew the captive."

"Weakness is not to be tolerated Tyrannus! Now, you have stationed the identified Geonosians around her cell?"

"Yes, I've been teaching them your requested 'lesson plans' for the Jedi."

"Good. Now's the time to use the vial. Then mind wipe her and place the Force suggestions I instructed you to in her."

"Master, the Jedi will resist."

"My apprentice, you doubt your power in the Darkside. If you continue to doubt how are you going to bring to light the corruption of the Jedi?"

"I understand my Master."

"Do not fail me."

* * *

_Dungeon, Unknown Location – Geonosis._

Darra held herself in a slight healing trance. She reflected on what she had seen over the past few days. The Darkside in a Master that she used to follow after when she was an Initiate. But the Dark was like a separate entity. There were times when she could see Master Dooku back in those glowing, red eyes. But those times only ever lasted a fraction. A mere flicker. Master Dooku was dying – surrendering. But she couldn't let that happen. Not to a Jedi she respected.

She had been moved to a more cavernous room. Geonosians with glowing, red eyes were with her now. Every now and then they continued what the Sith had begun. She could recognise Tyrannus's work on the techniques they used.

The Sith entered her caverns and strode towards her, looking deep into her eyes. She could feel his powers with the Darkside of the Force overcoming her shields.

"Now how are we feeling?"

"Go to the Void Sith. Give the Order back Master Dooku!"

"But I am Master Dooku."

"You just borrow his body."

"Ah. But I'm not the one causing you all the pain – these Geonosians are, the allies of the Seperatists. I know nothing of it."

"Liar. You started this."

Tyrannus summoned all his power with the Force and implanted his strongest mind wipe/memory alteration combination. Padawan Thel-Tanis, for all her senority, shields and experience was still a Padawan. And unlike the more experienced Masters of the Order – or even the Jedi tried and tested against the Sith – she only knew the theory of guarding against a attack from the Dark. Without that experience, or even the power Ferus held as the one with the highest midi-chlorian count ever recorded, she was doomed to failure.

"I am merely the leader of the Seperatists. I do not know of what those who joined me do."

"You are merely the leader of the Seperatists. You do not know of what those who joined you do."

"I am too busy challenging the Republic."

"You are too busy challenging the Republic."

"The Geonosians are not sentient."

"The Geonosians are not sentient."

"They do not understand what you do – they are like insects. They torture intruders for the sport of it."

"They do not understand what I do – they are like insects. They torture intruders for the sport of it."

"You are frightened."

"I am frightened."

"But you can hold on for another 5 days."

"But I can hold on for another 5 days."

"Then you will call for help."

"Then I will call for help."

Darra's eyes cleared as she slumped down, never knowing the alteration done to her memories. Never again knowing the pain she felt of seeing a former respected member of the High Council caught in the trap of the Dark.

The Sith withdrew the vial, it contained a hibernating non-contagious disease. Once in her system, she would have another 3 to 5 years to live. It would not affect any but her though. He did not see what good to their cause her slow death would bring. But his Master said that her death would ensure a powerful weapon – and the victory of the Sith.

* * *

_Fett Residence – Kamino._

"Boba? Is your father in?"

It was a clone that answered the door, Sabé's new espionage equipment would allow Obi-Wan to see all that occurred at present from their room via the holo-com they had set up just before she left to meet the bounty hunter.

"Yep. Just a moment – Dad! Taun We and some strange lady are here! She's pretty!"

Sabé grinned at the boy's complement. Even if she was technically old enough to be his mother (teenage pregnancies were still a problem within the galaxy, despite the various methods of hormonal and birth control available), a little flattery from a child never harmed anyone. The Kaminoan smiled at the man that came up behind the child

"Ah. Mr Fett! You're back from your trip to the Core Planets – I trust that it was productive?"

Alarm bells started ringing in her head as the bounty hunter regarded her suspiciously

"Somewhat. Who's this?"

"Apokrypto, Sabé Apokrypto. I represent the Republic."

"Sorry, you resemble someone I know."

"The Senator from Naboo? I'm her aide. I've come along with my partner to check the progress."

"Is that so?"

"The clones are splendid, you must be very proud."

[Buy it. Buy it please. I need to talk to Obi-Wan, who cares I'm not Force-sensitive? I'm female! Female intuition is telling me that this is the man hired to kill my best friend – trouble is, how the Void can I prove it?]

"I'm just a simple man, looking to make my way in the galaxy milady."

"Of course, may I come in?"

The bounty hunter spoke to his son in a language she didn't know and the door started to close. Quickly she placed a foot in the doorway.

"I'm sorry milady, but I'm tired. And I haven't seen my son in a long time – forgive me if I say no."

"Have you ever been to Coruscant?"

"Once or twice."

"Recently? You must have, to meet the Jedi who hired you for the job."

"What Jedi?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"Never heard of him. Guy called Darth Tyrannus hired me to do this. Like your army Lady Handmaiden?"

Sabé started, she did not disclose her other job – just her duty of Senator's Aide. He seemed to realise his slip also.

"Yes. I look forward to seeing them in action for peacekeeping purposes in the galaxy."

"They'll do their job well. I guarantee that."

"Thank you for your time Mr Fett."

"Anytime milady. Send my regards to your partner too."

"I will."

As soon as the door closed two things happened. Sabé ran to the diplomatic quarters to inform Obi-Wan that she had found their hired killer and inside the Fett Quarters a man knelt down to his son, gripping his shoulders.

"Son, pack your things."

"Why?"

"We're in danger. We've got to leave. Tell you what, we've got a stop to make on Geonosis – and then you can pick where to go next."

"Okay dad. I trust you."

* * *

**AN**: And Sabé finally gets a surname :D. Okay, Apokrypto is Greek. Thought it was fitting given Nabooan names seemed to be of the Mediterranean/ Middle Eastern variety. Apokrypto is to me a very Handmaiden name. It means: to shield/ to guard and to conceal. What do the Handmaidens do again? Anyway Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7: Calm and Storm

**AN**:This has been a very long time coming - sorry, it has been a rather hectic week. University placements and all that. I should be getting back to my regular writing schedule soon, so no worries :D. I actually lost half of this chapter and was busy berating myself when I sat down to rewrite it. The first version I can recall had more Ferus and Darra featured. then the rewrite came - and Anakin and Padmé stole the show. Of course your sibling would bet on you two you dolts! :P

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Chapter 7: Calm and Storm.

_Varykino – Naboo._

The news from the Jedi Council, Sabé and Obi-Wan cut through the idyllic playfulness of the past few days. Padmé and Anakin had been doing their level best to ignore any attraction they might have felt, bashing it over the head with activities both ridiculous and random. Whether it been shaak-surfing or deciding to challenge the water-phobic Padawan to a swim. And definitely keeping their mind off any flutter of that dangerous first sunset they spent on Varykino where for one moment they both lost their heads and _nearly_ kissed. The whole operation was saved by the timely intervention of a Nabooan nectar collector/ buzzing in front of their faces.

Now they had a mystery on their hands. A coerced Jedi Master, an army of clones, Anakin's premonitions that were never in context and now, a fleeing bounty hunter that was under the pay of Count Dooku.

This could not end well.

They sat across each other silently chewing on their dinner. All conversation had stilled for a time now, there was just too much happening now. The worst part was – they were people of action. They needed to do something about their situation. Sadly enough – for them at least, Obi-Wan and Sabé had the entire situation under control. So lost in their thoughts they were that Anakin momentarily forgot that he was not in his and Obi-Wan's assigned quarters on Corellia, well – former quarters, and levitated his portion of the dessert onto his plate.

"Hey! No playing with the food!"

"Huh?"

Anakin looked up to see a glaring Padmé – and several pieces of fruit floating around as she fruitlessly tried to pierce her favourites with her fork.

"Oh! Sorry! Forgot for a moment where I was."

"You and Obs do that often?"

"Yeah. Other Jedi Masters and Knights might disapprove of that behaviour, but Master Jinn always called it 'good levitation practice on unusual objects'. I remember the first time I snuck into their quarters when I was three. I had a troubling vision and Obs was back then the nicest teenager I knew. This came to that and I ended up a regular visitor…"

"You both still really miss him."

"Obs is my brother, Master Jinn was like our father. Maybe – if I were 5 years younger and didn't know Master Jinn for as long Obi-Wan would be my father-figure. As it is, I can't imagine him as that and not the guy that fought for control of the jug of blue milk using the Force over our kitchen table."

Padmé and he smiled, one lost in the folds of a good memory and the other lost in the picture the other drew. The tension was still there, but alleviated.

* * *

_Kamino._

Sabé slammed her hands against the dashboard of the gun-station she was seated at in frustration. She had always prided herself on being one of the best shots on Naboo, so to have a large – obvious target like that slip by her trigger was enough to make her mad.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news? That I just let my best friend's would-be killer slip by?"

"Nooo… That's the good news."

"What!"

"I got their hyperspace destination co-ordinates."

Sabé's eyes widened as her anger lifted, a smirk adorned her face as she returned to the co-pilots seat

"He's going to lead us straight to his employer."

"Mhm."

"… Then what's the bad news?"

"Anakin and Padmé still haven't kissed; you owe me the 100 credits. I won the bet."

"No. How do you know that?"

"Brother-bond, however if you do not believe me – there were several close calls. Anakin's still working on shielding his emotions after all these years… Anyways, ask Padmé tonight then. We've got a ways to go before reaching Geonoisis."

"Is that where that Fett is headed?"

"Yup. And unfortunately for us, and him it's going to take a few days. ETA is around 2 days from now at the very least."

"We best get settled then."

* * *

_Dungeon, Unknown Location – Geonoisis._

Darra struggled to release the negative emotions to the Force. She struggled so hard against the seductive call of her hatred of the treatment she received from the Geonosian natives. It was as if they weren't even sentient! All they knew was that she trespassed on their territory and now as a trespasser on any colony, she had to pay – unless the colony was exterminated or she was rescued.

She was a senior Padawan for Force's sake! She knew better than this! Where did it all go wrong? Now all she could picture in her mind was glowing, red eyes. She couldn't see more than that. Although she assumed that it was her torturers – the insectoid natives of the wretched desert planet.

NO!

She was slipping again. She needed something – anything to keep her from drawing on her negativity, from drawing on the Darkside. And like an answer to her prayer, her hands brushed against something as she struggled to find a comfortable position – the distress signal. Which made her think of only one person, Ferus.

Ferus and his initial awkwardness. Ferus and his unaccustomed-ness to social contact with his peers. Ferus and the way he looked at her, brown eyes swirling with an emotion just for her. She drew all of the memories and feelings surrounding her boy up and about her, barricading herself against the Dark using her very real attachment – no, not attachment, love. They had been in love for so long. And they didn't even realise it till Anakin overcame his dislike of the Chosen One and broke through the barriers, teasing the two of them something terrible. One day it clicked in both their minds and ever since then, if not in view of others they tried to work things out.

Two Jedi in love with each other? Unheard of. They were alone. Despite all the maverick-ness of the Kenobi-Skywalker duo and the alleged maverick-ness of the Corellian Jedi, they still kept to the Code. They were alone.

She was alone.

Something was telling her to hold it off, maybe for one more day, but her internal wounds were too great. She had to do it now.

She was alone, but he would come and she would be alone no more.

The distress beacon activated.

* * *

_Room of a Thousand Fountains, Jedi Temple – Coruscant._

A loud beeping brought him out of his meditative state. Several Jedi had turned to glare at him as the noise brought several of them out of their meditation too. For the first time, Ferus Olin – 'Perfect Jedi' and Chosen One had committed a wrong worse than falling to the Darkside…

He did not switch his comlink to silent in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Grinning sheepishly at the surrounding Jedi he got up and took off to his quarters, pulling out his comlink at the same time. It was then that he realised it was not his comlink, he had remembered to switch it to silent after all, it was the other line.

Darra's distress beacon had gone off – his dreams were coming true.

He had no time to continue being the 'Perfect Jedi', his beloved was in trouble. The glowing red eyes and the dusty red sand was a clue, he just knew it. Darra was around the Mid Rim for her mission, but the number of desert planets was surprisingly low – and the colour of the sand actually varied from planet to planet. Rather convenient actually in terms of classifying the planets.

Besides, the distress beacon was also a homing device – and Anakin had installed a modification in his ship to lock on the location.

Times like this he really had to remember to thank the maverick Jedi three point 'o'.

* * *

_Geonoisis._

It had been a long journey and the swirling mess of hyperspace had finally given away to real-space. Almost immediately Sabé spotted their target

"There he is!"

"You've got a lock on him?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Firing…"

"NO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Just get a lock on him, we'll trace him to his employer"

"Urgh. Fine – but if Padmé is harmed in any way..."

"I know, I know, you'll personally castrate me with your bare hands."

"Exactly."

* * *

_Varykino – Naboo._

Anakin was pacing about and it wasn't the measured, purposeful steps he tookwhile conducting moving meditation either. No, this was full out pacing to get rid of the anxiousness and frustration. You see – two nights ago he reported another one of his never-in-context premonitions to the High Council. The problem was: they still had not gotten back to him on it.

He stopped for a moment to tear at his hair.

[You know, if they haven't told me anything within the next 5 hours, I don't care – Padmé would probably approve anyway. I'm going after Obi-Wan and Sabé. They're going to be in danger!]

* * *

_Dungeon, Unknown Location – Geonoisis._

It was nearly impossible to touch the Force now. She had to struggle through the pain to reach the mindset required for even a semi-meditative state. All hope of a self generated healing trance was gone now.

She didn't have the energy.

Now she was sure that these insects – yes, insects – weren't sentient at all! They were monsters, worse than animals. Only a non-sentient would have the ability to continuously torture a being – for no reason at all.

At least now she had a bond she could lean on. Despite everything, and her growing inability to touch the Force, Ferus was a supernova. His light could be seen for parsecs around.

He was the only thing holding her together.

* * *

_Droid Factory – Geonoisis._

Sabé and Obi-Wan argued as they ran through the factory back to their ship.

"Why can't we just blow it up?"

"Sabé! Must I repeat what I said?"

"No, you don't. But we could create a heavy set back in their operations."

"They are sentients in there."

"Good point."

Obi-Wan Force jumped into the craft and a moment later, popped back out with his comlink and transmission enhancer

"What are you doing?"

"Can't get a good signal in there, I don't think we can transmit all the way back to Coruscant."

"What about Naboo? It's borderline Outer Rim as well, it could make it there."

"Okay here goes…"

* * *

_Nabooan Space Border._

"Are you going to tell the Council that you are already on the way there?"

"Nope."

"Oh. I see."

"Padmé, do not try to lie to me. I'm a Jedi remember? You are just as glad we're on the way there. My brother and your sister are out there."

"And in danger, and if trouble follows our family…"

"We're a step behind, chasing the trouble."

The friends-in-denial looked at each other, grinning, before blushing heavily and turning away. Anakin focusing back on the routes and Padmé running check ups on the weaponry system.

"Hey Padmé?"

"Yeah?"

"From what we've seen, do you think it's going to come to war?"

"…Yes."

"Kriff. I was hoping my premonitions were still out of context and the pieces were fitting wrong."

"If it does come to war, what do we do?"

Anakin sighed as he kept his eyes fixed firmly forward, although it was hard to dismiss her physical beauty, not focusing on her made it a lot easier to talk to her – and he could slightly sense that she seemed to feel the same way.

"We need a plan. One of my premonitions had Obi-wan and I leading squadrons of men. I guess that means that we'll be put in charge of the armies. Jedi are the only qualified sentients on a larger scale."

"You'll be fighting?!"

"I guess."

He shrugged.

"I also see a lot of death… And something else, if I choose to be knighted."

"What?"

"Don't want to talk about it. But I know a lot of civilians will die. Because we'll have to abandon them in strategic retreats."

"No. They won't."

"Huh?"

"They are not going to. I won't let it."

"What?"

"That's just it Anakin, what shall I do? I'm a Senator, I can negotiate peace. But there's only so much I can do before I get caught up in the bureaucratic red tape. But – the Senator from Corellia and I are friends. Bail and I are allies. The Refugee programme might be good now, but if we can expand itto the scale of evacuating the innocents…"

"Lives could be saved… Padmé! You're a genius!"

"Thanks."

"But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Act like the war has changed your mind; pretend you're a firm supporter of Palpatine."

"Eww. No."

"Padmé, as it is, your distrust has let him exclude many details. We need an ear in the inner circle – I do not think Ferus would go for it."

"And you want me to be it?"

"You've exposed your distrust in him gradually, so you've got the best chance of convincing him you're back on his side. Obs and I? We're famous for disliking most politicians."

"True. How long till we reach Geonoisis?"

"12 more hours."

* * *

_Unknown Location – Geonoisis._

Ferus bolted up from the short nap he was taking before his infiltration of the colony. All he could feel was Darra's pain – and glowing, red eyes set in an insectoid face.

The more he dreamt, the more he was convinced of their non-sentience. The more pain he felt from Darra, the more his hatred grew.

And he would release it to the Force.

Later.

For now he would nurse that hatred. It gave him power, strength – and the fortitude to do what was necessary. He would take Darra's revenge. He would make them pay for what they did to her.

He stalked up to the first Geonoisian native, ignited his blue lightsaber.

And with the tiniest hint of a spark of red in his own brown eyes, he cut the insect down.

* * *

**AN**: I hope the wait was worth it. Thank you all for sticking with me. BTW the cast is opening a Q&A session, which will be released at the end of this episode of the Shift!verse Saga. So... Ask away! And tell me what you think!


End file.
